Lucky Stripes
by Zokusho
Summary: Konata goofs around and makes a mess - again. This time, Kagami can't be appeased by mere words... SM, bondage, flogging, M rated.


Konata goofs around and makes a mess again. This time, Kagami can't be appeased by mere words. It requires some … physical action. Namely, spanking. And possibly more ... #^_^#

Rated M, obviously.

I don't own Lucky Star and the characters.

* * *

"Konata! What have you done?" Kagami screamed.

It was late Saturday afternoon at Izumi residence. Last week, Konata had been scolded by her father because she had failed the midterms and would have to take them again. Being desperate, she had promised Kagami anything she wants if she just would come to tutor her this weekend.

While Kagami had been in the bathroom just a few minutes, Konata had fallen asleep and knocked a full glass of juice onto the table. Kagami's notes and cell phone were now soaking in juice, as was Konata's textbook.

She didn't wake to Kagami's scream, but continued sleeping happily – even when her hand and sleeve were also swimming in the sea of juice.

Kagami stomped to Konata, and very roughly, shook her shoulder. "Wake up, you twerp! Look what you have done!"

Konata woke up and tried to sit upright, saying, "Sensei! I was not sleeping! Honestly! I was just resting my eyes for a while and … gaah! My shirt is wet!"

Konata flinched, and her eyes plopped wide open. She looked at the juice disaster, jumped off her chair, shook her arm and the front of her shirt, sending a shower of juice drops towards Kagami. As Konata saw Kagami's expression, she immediately stopped.

Kagami was standing there, breathing heavily, with her eyes narrowed and her face bright red. She was clenching her fists so hard that her knuckles were pale.

Konata turned pale and stuttered, "Ka … Kagami … I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It was an accident!"

But Kagami did not say anything, she just stared at her. Konata gulped, and felt as if she was shrinking into even smaller size than usual.

After many agonizing seconds, which felt like minutes for Konata, Kagami hissed, "You have ruined my notes. And my cell phone! You were supposed to study hard, yet you took more breaks than you spent on studies. And despite all the time you spend goofing around and resting, you still fell asleep. And I have gone out of my way to help you every time. This was absolutely the last straw! There is nothing you could say that would make things right."

Konata's jaw twitched. Tears appeared in the corners of her eyes. "I … I'm so sorry … sorry, I know there's nothing I can say, like you said ... Please, Kagami, I do anything! From now on, I will study really, really hard!"

"I don't believe you. You have said that before."

Tears coursed down Konata's cheeks. "I really mean it this time! I know there's nothing I can say … is there anything I can do! I will do anything for you. I … I need your help. I'm desperate!"

Previously, Kagami would have been touched by Konata's crying and her puppy eyes –look. But not this time. She did not answer, just stared at her in silence.

Konata trembled under Kagami's narrow-eyed glare. Again, many seconds passed. Konata didn't dare to say anything. She didn't even dare to move. She started to feel dizzy. Just before she thought she couldn't take it anymore, Kagami spoke.

This time, she sounded calm. "I don't think anything you promise will hold. You won't remember it anyway. So we will have to make you remember. I _will_ make you remember."

Konata still didn't dare to say anything, and waited for Kagami to continue.

"Take a pocket knife with you. Go outside, and cut a few switches from those willow bushes that grow along the stream nearby. You know, the place which we always walk past when coming from the station."

"Sw … switches?" Konata stuttered.

"Yeah. Twigs. From fresh willow. About two to three feet long. They don't need to be very thick."

"What are you going to do with those?"

"That you should think about, while you are getting them. Now, go! And don't loiter on the way. I expect you back in just a few minutes."

"Oh … okay! I will go!"

Konata grabbed a pocket knife from the drawer and dashed out of the room. Kagami started to clean up the mess Konata had made.

Konata staggered downstairs. At first, she thought Kagami had gone crazy. How would getting some branches help her studying? As she had stepped outside, she finally realized what would happen. She stopped and her mouth fell open.

"_Switches are used to punish disobedient children! There was that one anime which had …"_

Something unusual happened. Konata blushed brightly.

"… _they are used to spank children. On their bare bottoms."_ Konata thought.

She walked forward. Her heart was pounding and she felt lightheaded. Thoughts were rushing through her mind.

"_Uh-oh. Is Kagami going to spank me? I wonder if that hurts a lot? What kind of switches I should take? Should they be very thin? Would a thin one hurt more than a thick one? Isn't a thin one kinda sharp. It might cut my … flesh … my b..buttocks. Should I take a ridiculously thick branch then? No, I can't do that. Kagami would get even more pissed. I don't want that. She was so scary already. I have never seen her so angry."_

All sorts of agonizing thoughts about what would happen went through her head. But she started crying only when she thought that Kagami would stop being with her. _"She will leave me, if I keep goofing around. She's my dearest friend, I don't want her to leave me … I'll try to find exactly those kind of switches she said. If she is going to spank me, I will let her do that. I can take it … I hope."_

Konata cut a few switches of various length and thickness and started getting back to the house. _"It's good that Yu-chan and dad aren't there now. It would be hard to explain why I am crying and carrying these …"_

Hesitantly, Konata went inside. She took her coat off, kicked her shoes off her foot and walked towards the stairs, carrying the willow branches. The door to her room was closed. After hesitating a few seconds more, she knocked on the door.

"Come in," said Kagami's voice.

She opened the door and stepped inside. Kagami had cleaned up the mess, closed the curtains, and moved some furniture around. Konata's nightstand was now in the middle of the floor.

"Close the door," Kagami ordered.

Konata did what she was told to do. Not daring to look Kagami in the eyes, she approached her and presented the switches to her.

Kagami took them, and tested them one by one, by swinging them in the air. Konata stood still, her head hung down, and kept silent.

"Good. Stand there, facing the nightstand," Kagami said, and pushed Konata to the place.

"And now, take off your shorts and panties."

Konata gasped. "Kagami! You must be joking!"

"No. I mean it."

"But that's … that's … that's so embarrassing!"

"Exactly. It is part of your punishment. Now, do as I said! Or I will add some extra punishment."

Blushing, Konata started to pull her shorts down. Meanwhile, Kagami put all but one of the switches down and waited.

"Panties too!" Kagami said.

Konata had never felt more embarrassed. With trembling hands, she pulled her panties down as well, and stepped both of her legs out of them.

Kagami walked around Konata. She realized that Kagami was checking her out from both sides, which added to her embarrassment. Her face felt as if it was being heated by embers. And Kagami took a full minute to just watch her from both sides.

"Fine. Kneel down and lie on top of the nightstand."

Dizzy and weak on knees, Konata was happy that she wouldn't have to stand any more. She knelt and bent her upper body on top of the nightstand. But she felt that her bottom was now exposed. _"I wonder if she can see my … I can't even think about it!"_ she thought.

"Make yourself comfortable, and then stay still. Don't move at all, no matter what happens. Otherwise I will have to tie you down! In fact … I think I will tie your wrists, at least. It will be easier for you to remember not to move."

Kagami took two lengths of thick plastic rope she had acquired from somewhere in the house. Swiftly, she tied Konata's right wrist into the leg of the nightstand, then moved to the other side and tied the left wrist in a similar way. Then, she took the switch in her hand again.

Konata yanked at the ropes a bit, and found out that her hands were rather securely tied. She couldn't move them at all. The position made her feel embarrassed and vulnerable. _"I'm completely under Kagami's mercy. She can do anything to me. Perhaps I deserve it. No, I do deserve it. I have betrayed her trust."_

Despite feeling totally embarrassed and helpless, she also found herself becoming aroused. The thoughts of Kagami checking her out, Kagami seeing her most private parts, Kagami having total control over her, and that it was _Kagami _– Konata felt tingling in between her legs and started to get wet. _"Oh no! I hope she doesn't notice this … I hope she doesn't smell it!"_

"You have been goofing around despite that you promised to study hard. That's why I am now giving you ten stripes. Understood?"

"Yes, Kagami-sama!" Konata instinctively shouted.

"I told you never to call me that again. You will get eleven stripes."

Kagami swung the switch through the air, beside Konata's head. The sharp whizzing sound made her flinch. Waiting for the punishment to start made her head pound. _"Please, Kagami, spank me already! I can't take it!"_ Konata thought, but she did not dare to say anything.

Kagami walked behind her and to her right side. Konata could not see her any more. She wanted to turn her head and look, but was afraid that Kagami would add even more to her punishment if she did that.

Konata felt something touching her buttocks and jerked violently.

"Don't move! I am just aiming for the best spot. You must not move! Otherwise I might miss or hit the wrong place. You might even get hurt," Kagami said.

Again, and again, she felt a gentle touch on both of her buttocks. The area where Kagami was aiming was just above the place where her buttocks and thighs met.

"Okay. I want you to count the stripes. After each stripe, you will say the count, and 'Thank you, Kagami-san!' Understood?"

"Yes!"

Konata took a sharp breath, as the switch, touching her buttocks, was pulled back. The last second before it came down again felt like a minute to her.

A whizzing sound was heard, and then a loud slapping noise. Immediately, a very sharp pain went through Konata's body and she flinched. The pain pulsated twice or thrice, on each heartbeat, and then eased down into a stinging and throbbing sensation, at the most sensitive spot in her buttocks. Konata struggled not to scream aloud.

"O … one! Thank you, Kagami-san!" she cried.

Kagami waited for a few seconds before giving Konata another stripe. This felt even a bit more painful than the first one. Konata's eyes were filled with tears. The stinging and throbbing, sort of "background pain", also increased slightly.

"Two! Thank you, Kagami-san!" she managed to shout, with her voice shaking only a little.

By now, Kagami had almost forgotten her anger. _"Uh-oh. Why did I say eleven stripes? She might get hurt if I give her that many … but I must. Otherwise she will never learn. I'll just have to hit a slightly different spot each time." _However, her anger had given way to excitement. _"I kinda … like … doing this …"_ Aiming carefully, she gave another stripe. She tried to land all of them equally strongly.

A small yelp got out from Konata's lips. With a shaking voice, she cried, "Three! Thank you, Kagami-san!"

Konata was desperately trying to hold back sobbing. Each stripe had felt worse than the one before that. Her bottom already felt as if it was on fire. Yet, despite all the humiliation, embarrassment, and pain, she also found herself becoming more and more aroused. She felt a drop of liquid trickling down her inner thigh. _"Is that my … juice? Or sweat? Or … blood?"_ she thought.

She jerked violently and gasped, when she felt Kagami's hand on her buttocks. "Ka … Kagami … wh-what are you doing?" she stuttered.

"Just checking that I haven't broken your skin. We don't want to leave scars, do we?" Kagami said. She moved her hand over the area that had taken the stripes. Her fingers were moving very close to Konata's most private area. Konata sighed as Kagami's cool hand caressed the area that was throbbing with pain. It felt as if her hand wiped the pain away and replaced it with pleasure. Adding to her embarrassment, Konata now sensed that she was really getting wet. A couple of more drops of her juices trickled down.

"_Oh. She's aroused … yet she's almost crying too. Pain and pleasure?"_ Kagami thought. Touching Konata's silky skin made herself feel a bit aroused as well.

"_Punipuni …_" Kagami said, but then withdrew her hand, and continued, "Ehh … I mean, back to your punishment! Where were we?"

"At two … no, three!" Konata said.

"Okay," Kagami said, and placed the switch on Konata's bottom again. She aimed slightly higher from the last stripe, pulled the switch back, and landed another stroke on Konata's buttocks.

Again, a small yelp of pain was forced from Konata's lips. She took a heavy breath and cried, "Four! Thank you, Kagami-san!" Then, she let out a moan, partly from the throbbing pain, partly from arousal. She felt her eyes again filling with tears.

The merciless switch touched her behind again. Kagami pulled her hand back, and another stripe landed on Konata's red, throbbing skin. This time, Kagami's aim was a bit off, and the stroke landed on the exact same spot as the first one. Konata yelled, and started to sob. "F – f – five! Th-thank you, Kag … bwaah! Owwwww!" she cried, unable to finish the sentence. More sobs came out and tears flowed from Konata's eyes. The stinging pain on her behind was almost unbearable. Yet, she felt even more aroused at the same time.

"Shut up! Stop whining! And don't move! Six more to go!" Kagami ordered.

"Th … thank you, Kagami-san …"

By now, Konata was crying aloud. Strike by strike, she somehow managed to say the count and thank you, between sobs and cries.

Kagami made the eleventh stripe the strongest of them all. Konata screamed aloud after the final strike had landed on her sensitive skin. "EleventhankyouKagamisan!" Konata yelled, and burst into sobbing and crying.

Immediately, Kagami started to untie Konata's wrists. She felt a bit dizzy. _"She was so cute and helpless and adorable. Hitting her was so hard to do … yet I loved it. Am I some kind of a pervert?"_ She couldn't take her eyes off Konata's blushing buttocks, which now also had several red welts – fortunately none of them had pierced the skin and there was no blood.

Konata raised herself off the table and started rubbing her aching behind with her hands. Then she collapsed onto the floor and continued sobbing. Blindly, she tried to find her panties and shorts, until Kagami pushed them into her hand. Clumsily, Konata tucked her feet into the panties and pulled them up. She moaned a little when the fabric touched the spanked area. Rising back to her knees, she finished wearing the panties, then raised her head and looked Kagami into eyes.

Konata's emerald eyes had that "puppy eyes" look, but this time she also looked completely submissive and obedient. She stopped crying, and wiped the tears into her sleeve. She sniffed and tried to talk, but nothing coherent came out.

Kagami could not take it any more – she wrapped her arms around Konata and pulled her close. Konata buried her face into Kagami's neck and started crying again.

"You did well … you took your punishment. It's all right now," Kagami whispered, and gently patted Konata's back.

"I'm so sorry I ruined your notes and your cell phone …" Konata said.

"It's all forgiven now. And from now on, you stop goofing around when it's time to study. Okay?"

"Yeah … but …"

"What?"

Konata coughed. "If … if I forget … c-can you … punish me again, please?"

"Oh! … okay."

* * *

Kinky, wasn't it? I myself don't enjoy spanking girls that much. Yeah, of course I have tried. :)

I might add more spanking and punishment sketches, perhaps involving some of the other characters.


End file.
